


ar lath’an

by spicynikiforov



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:32:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicynikiforov/pseuds/spicynikiforov
Summary: Solas comes home.(ar lath’an - this place of love)





	ar lath’an

"Welcome home, ma vhenan."

She stands in the doorway, hair messy, eyes fatigued and ringed in red, but he has never seen her more beautiful.

The child, his child, coos gently from the crook of her arm and she smiles. It's blissful, almost, but Solas cannot rid himself of the bitter taste in his mouth or the lump in his throat. _I do not deserve her._

His vhenan smiles again, but her eyes shine with a knowing sadness. She opens her arms to him all the same and before his heart can skip another beat he is inhaling the soft scent of her cotton shift, hands at her waist clinging on for dear life. He counts the seconds that pass, trying to commit every aspect of the scene to his memory as he presses his lips to her forehead. He is a husband, a father, even if for a moment.

"She has your eyes, vhenan."

His daughter gazes up at the two. Her eyes are a stormy blue, identical to Solas' in all but one way.  
These are the eyes of an innocent.

He kisses her again and the feel of her soft lips against his almost makes him choke on his guilt. The orange glow of the fire in the room beyond her reminds him of Haven. _That was your doing, Fen'Harel._

"Ir abelas."

Her hand comes to cup his cheek, and he flinches, expecting the hum of the anchor next to his skin like an electric shock. He feels only a simple warmth that confirms his suspicions.

She is an illusion, a cheap trick of the fade.

Solas wakes, cold tears lingering in the corners of his eyes as he curls up into himself, reminding himself of his cause and why he cannot have what his heart yearns for. Why he cannot have _her._

He would not see her suffer, would not subject her to the dinan'shiral. He would not let her see the monster that he becomes.

The Dread Wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell that i haven't forgiven solas yet?
> 
> inspired by this stunning art  
> http://destinyapostasy.tumblr.com/post/138331382767/took-a-small-break-from-portraits-tonight-to-work


End file.
